


流黄肉粽

by Kn (ekariku)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekariku/pseuds/Kn
Summary: 一篇克里斯不大情愿的短文。有加笔。这个标题只是开玩笑的←如果你介意左右位的话，我先告诉你这里面的内容是威x克。





	流黄肉粽

来自威斯克的特别待遇，克里斯今天穿着威斯克的大衣。

只有大衣和紧捆的细绳。

克里斯跪着，大衣的下摆拖在地板上，细绳勒得他肌肉看起来更加饱满，又使他青筋暴起，从额头到脖颈，再到挺立的阴茎，脖子上紧扣的皮带让他窒息得不由自主地翻白眼，大口换气又让他胸肌勒得更痛。他被威斯克安了莫须有的罪名：偷闻威斯克的内裤。

这种事还用得着偷吗，威斯克巴不得自己送上门，克里斯想着。类似的事他们的确没少干，克里斯曾经也一边隔着布料吻着他的卵蛋一边自慰，这么多年过去了威斯克有时还要玩比新婚夫妻还蠢的把戏。

“张嘴，克里斯。”威斯克握着肉根，调笑着击打他的脸颊。一切都像威斯克一个人自导自演，克里斯不情愿地配合他的演出，还没做出深情的凝视就被揪着前额的头发，仰头对上彼此的视线：威斯克和以前拿着感应地雷挑衅别人的样子别无二致，愉悦的面孔和令人不快的轻笑声让人窝火，可又打不过;一度眼神迷离的克里斯被他气红了眼，缺氧让他的眼眸里起了片雾，润红周围的眼白，他压低眉头，却让眼中的湿气更甚，红潮涌得越发凶猛，又得张着嘴，显露自己湿润的舌头以示对威斯克虔诚的情欲。

威斯克注视着他，他又起临时变更计划的念头，他不想把鸡巴给送进去，更想和克里斯久久的深吻，细尝他深藏的情绪。尽管克里斯这副样子撑不了一会，也是一闪而过的念头，过后威斯克良心不再，做比深吻过分百倍的举动。

他盯着克里斯含下肉根的表情，谛视表情的细微变化，被涎液润湿的肉根的水光变幻。克里斯的表情总和威斯克幻想的不一样，尤其是威斯克说话的时候。

“嫌弃的脸色会让我更快地抛弃你，克里斯。”

就像这样，克里斯都想牙关一个开合把他的孽根咬掉。

再怎么嫌弃，克里斯不会真的咬断这根鸡巴，威斯克也不会离他而去，除非哪日情不胜天，否则终生锁死。实在是嫌弃威斯克欠打的骚话，还能怎样，凑合做呗。克里斯吮着前端，紧裹着肉根能感受到威斯克细微的颤抖，偏偏今日威斯克又性急，没一会又要口腔蹦迪，顶进了喉咙就开始冲击。

换做被紧捆的克里斯，在冲击下被勒得生痛，涎液一丝丝滴落在地上，不光是嘴里，眼睛鼻子也跟着出水，喉中发出夹着水声的含糊呻吟。威斯克年纪上去，没过多久就泻出了精水，盛在克里斯的口中，漏出的一些白浊在嘴角缓缓滑落，滴在黑色大衣上的精液格外显眼，让人看得又鸡儿梆硬。

表面看是威斯克年龄逐增，大不如前，他看着眼前的克里斯，还要想着五个、十个、甚至还要多的克里斯，在克里斯的服侍和强烈的性幻想下，早早缴械投降。

性幻想中的克里斯能有千千万万，而现实的克里斯只有一个。

但威斯克这点显而易见的小心思，克里斯作为他曾经的对象与性幻想对象，瞎了眼都能看破。

...

威斯克捏揉着克里斯饱满的臀肉，装作不经意地用指尖刮过穴口与会阴，搔刮得克里斯难耐地扭动，湿热的唇舌交织中又拨了几声短促的低吟。两人紧贴着上半身，克里斯处于上位，却仍被对方支配，和他身上那件大衣十分不搭调，在这情景下，如一块无用的遮羞布，遮得住克里斯身上的勒痕，遮不住性器与羞耻，更致力于为他们助兴。

相较之前，这应是来自魔鬼的爱怜吧。被戳到软处的克里斯主动靠在威斯克耳边里轻呼他的名字，听得威斯克耳根一阵酥麻，平常紧绷的脸也被温热的吐息吹上了红晕。

不知这份爱怜能撑到几时，也许不会太长久…


End file.
